


Curiosity killed the rabbit.

by Exoflexo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, im so extra with these tags omg, these tags are so far fetched lol help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: Taeyong’s had enough of Doyoung’s teasing.





	Curiosity killed the rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this title in class and thought ‘holy shit, I’m a genius. Let’s make a smut.’
> 
>  
> 
> So here it is lol. - also of course it was going to be Dotae
> 
> (Also of course I didn’t proof-read this, who do you think I am?)

Silence encased the empty NCT 127 dorm as Taeyong made ramen in the cramped kitchen. His steady hands stirred intently as he rested against the cold counter, revelling in the peace and quiet.  
NCT 127 was in desperate need of rest, and thanks to their considerate manager, the rest of the boy’s were able to spend the day out in a nearby park. Taeyong smiled to himself picturing the boy’s care-free faces. He could practically hear Marks obnoxious laugh. He could practically see Doyoung’s gummy smile. He could practically smell the barbecue they were having.  
Taeyong sighed in content as he continued to stir his ramen, already feeling the new found sense of energy he had gained from his power nap. He started humming their newest song ‘chain’ to himself, but he was suddenly cut short when he sensed a shadow appearing in the doorway behind him.  
Taeyong spun around rapidly, clutching the pot of ramen close to his chest as he yelled in surprise at the sudden intruder. He wore a black tank top, grey joggers, and a cocky smirk. His jet - black hair shone brightly against the dimly lit kitchen.  
‘Doyoung?!’ Taeyong set his ramen to the side, heart doing summersaults in his chest. ‘Wh-what the hell are you doing here?’  
Doyoung walked over to the fridge indifferently, as though he hadn’t given the red-haired leader the fright of his life.  
‘I was asleep when the others left, nobody bothered to wake me up.’ Doyoung shrugged, grabbing a carton of apple juice from the fridge before shutting it. Taeyong frowned, preparing to scold the other members when they returned.  
The black haired boy sat on a counter, sipping the apple juice patiently as he watched Taeyong continue to finish making his ramen.  
‘So, last night I couldn’t sleep.’ Doyoung suddenly said in his usual teasing tone. Taeyong didn’t look up from his ramen, humming, awaiting for Doyoung’s mocking to commence.  
‘I heard noises, hyung.’ The younger continued. ‘It was coming from you and Jaehyun’s room.’  
Taeyong’s head snapped up, he stopped stirring his ramen.  
‘We watched a film.’ Taeyong looked over to Doyoung, who was still sat on the counter, swinging his legs in a taunting manner, sipping his apple juice with a smug smile on his face. Taeyong gave the most forewarning glare he could, hoping the message would reach Doyoung that he was not in the mood to joke around. Although he had caught up on some sleep earlier, he was still extremely on edge and easily provoked.  
‘Interesting... What type of film?’ Doyoung’s challenging smile widened as he saw Taeyong get more and more visibly frustrated.  
‘Doyoung, stop it.’  
‘It must have been some raunchy film by the sounds I heard.’  
‘Doyoung - I’m not joking.’  
‘You were watching something with two men, weren’t you?’  
‘Doyoung I swear to g-‘  
‘Or was it just you and Jaehyun making those noises, hyu- ah!’ Doyoung’s taunting was cut short when Taeyong’s fists made their way into his shirt, pulling him off the counter with a flush of strength.  
Doyoung’s juice carton dropped to the floor as Taeyong towered over him, even though the older was much shorter.  
‘You wanna shut up now?’ Taeyong’s face was inches away from the younger’s, yet Doyoung wasn’t showing any sign of feeling intimidated or scared of his leader. The older boy’s iron-like grip was still buried in his tank top.  
‘I just wanna know what you and Jaehyun were doing so late at night?’ Doyoung moved closer, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face as Taeyong’s blood boiled.  
‘You wanna know? You really wanna know?’ Taeyong was now merely a single inch away from Doyoung’s wide eyes, he shook the younger slightly as he spoke.  
‘Oh, I know-’ Taeyong’s facade of anger suddenly transformed into one of devilment, his large eyes wickedly twinkling. ‘I’ll show you.’  
Doyoung’s smirk was wiped clean off his face, replaced with wide eyes and a stuttering mouth.  
‘Oh- I didn’t mea-‘  
‘Shut up, Doyoung. It’s the least I could do since you were so curious.’ Taeyong’s voice bounced off the walls of the empty dorm as he dragged the younger boy to the hall, pushing him to the floor once they reached the door.  
‘No, hyung, I don’t want to.’ Doyoung tried to say in a firm voice, but the strain in his throat prohibited him from sounding anything but pathetic. He backed up against the door, curling into himself slightly as Taeyong’s slim figure loomed over him.  
‘You don’t want to?’ Taeyong crouched down so he was at the boy’s eye level, pouting mockingly. ‘Okay, then apologise.’  
‘Huh?’  
‘Apologise for ruining my peaceful day to myself with your childish shenanigans.’  
‘Why the hell would I- AH- No, hyung!’ Doyoung shrieked as the red-haired boy yanked at his skinny legs, dragging him away from the door, flipping him on his front.  
‘I said apologise.’ Taeyong said bluntly, nails digging into Doyoung’s clothed hips as he held the thrashing boy still.  
‘Fuck you!’ Doyoung yelled, trying to claw his way out of the leader’s hulk-like grip, but to no avail.  
‘Fuck me? Just ask Jaehyun, since you’re so curious.’ Taeyong’s words were laced with venomous spite, as he whipped off Doyoung’s joggers in one swift movement. The boy beneath him had no time to adjust as he was now only in his revealing tank top and boxer briefs, he could only release a strangled cry of protest as his bare thighs brushed against the cold floor.  
‘I thought I would do this right in front of the door.’ Taeyong held Doyoung down as he stripped him of his shirt, leaving almost all of his milky white skin on display as he squirmed helplessly, tears pooling in his wide eyes. ‘Just so that if the members return, you’ll be so embarrassed that you’ll know never to piss me off again.’  
Taeyong grasped Doyoung’s slim waist and flipped him again, the boy shuddered at the cold floor against his spine.  
‘Hyung, seriously.’ Doyoung’s voice quaked, as he tried to strip Taeyong’s large hands off of his skinny hips, without success.  
The leader hissed out a villainous laugh, relishing the vulnerable boy in front of him. Doyoung was almost completely exposed, only his briefs covering his decency from the fully clothed man above him. A tear slid down his flushed cheek, coming to rest at his jawline. The usually cocky and intelligent boy was cowering, his pride being picked apart piece by piece; Taeyong thrived in the sight.  
‘Apologise, Doyoung, for being so damn nosey.’ The red haired leader pressed a hand against the boy’s bulge, eliciting a surprised yelp and sob from the younger, who squirmed against Taeyong’s strong hold.  
‘Or do you really wanna know what me and Jaehyun did last night, hm?’ The condescending tone made Doyoung cringe, but Taeyong’s hand suddenly started moving. It massaged Doyoung’s member through his briefs and Doyoung couldn’t help but throw his head back at the undeniable pleasure. Taeyong’s smirk grew as he pulled the briefs down completely, exposing Doyoung’s manhood. It twitched as Taeyong’s hand languidly stroked it, brushing over the sensitive head and Doyoung could only whine.  
‘Imagine if they all walked in right now.’ Taeyong teased in a low voice, picking up the pace of the flicks of his wrist, watching intently as Doyoung screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, furrowing his brows as his hips bucked up involuntarily. Taeyong moved his free hand to brush over a pink nipple, which rewarded him with a surprised gasp. Doyoung’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as his back arched beautifully, displaying his ribs and slim waist.  
‘You gunna apologise?’  
‘F-fuck you.’ Doyoung choked out, tears of pleasure now streaming down and staining his soft cheeks.  
‘N-no s-low d-d-down hyung!’ Doyoung immediately regretted his stubbornness as Taeyong suddenly stroked him at an animalistic pace, making Doyoung’s whole body convulse as it tried to keep up with the overwhelming pleasure. The slap of skin and the sobs escaping Doyoung’s lips was all that could be heard throughout the dorms.  
‘W-wait I’m going t-o.’ Doyoung’s legs started shaking furiously as his climax neared, slim hands bracing himself on the floor below him, Taeyong responded to this by stroking even faster. Doyoung looked up at Taeyong, his red face contorted with pleasure, dark bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. And Taeyong swore he had never seen such an erotic sight.  
The muscles in Doyoung’s legs spasmed as he loudly sobbed due to the painful amount of pleasure his leader was giving him.  
‘You’re going to what? Cum?’ Taeyong cooed mockingly, savouring the sight of the shaking boy beneath him as he squeezed even tighter on his length.  
‘Y-yeah.’ One of Doyoung’s hand fisted his disheveled hair as the other held Taeyong’s bicep for support.  
That’s when his climax fully hit him.  
It was beautiful. Taeyong’s mouth dropped open as Doyoung practically screamed as he orgasmed. His bloodshot eyes were tightly bound shut as his hips involuntarily bucked up into Taeyong’s grip, his voice wavering and echoing though the dorms. White liquid spurted over his milky white abs, as he continued to ride through the electric shocks that coursed through his body.  
‘I’m not going to stop until you apologise, Doyoung.’ Taeyong growled from above him as the younger boy’s red eyes grew wider than ever. The leader continued his mercilessly fast strokes, making the boy beneath him release a high pitched cry from the painful over sensitivity.  
‘S-s-stop h-hyung p-please! It hurts!’ Doyoung tried to grab Taeyong’s hands, but he could hardly muster the strength to move as his body was tortured with painful aftershocks and over stimulation.  
‘Apologise.’ Taeyong kept his stubborn facade, now focusing on the sensitive head, digging a blunt nail into the slit and pressing hard. A shrill yelp escaped Doyoung’s lips.  
‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry Taeyong Hyung!’ Tears fell freely against Doyoung’s stained cheeks, as Taeyong’s torturous hand finally left his sore member.  
‘Apology accepted.’ Taeyong stood up indifferently, still fully clothed. ‘You might wanna clean yourself up before the others get back.’  
He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed his ramen, making his way to his own bedroom. He was about to exit the room until he heard a weak, strained, voice coming from the hall.  
‘Is that all you’ve got?’  
Taeyong spun round, smacking is ramen back on the kitchen counter, before marching back towards the mess of a boy in the hall. 

‘Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this story was literally thought of in an English class. I’m expected an A* and all I do in lessons is think of smut. *facepalm*
> 
> (I also have my English exam in a few days, fun times)


End file.
